Shinobi of Equestria
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: After a mishap with a spell lands Twilight Sparkle and friends in the village of Konoha, Tsunade and Jiraiya turn the accident into a plan to shield Naruto from Akatsuki...whether he knows it or not. Now living in Ponyville, Naruto must adjust to being a pony, but with his assistant and the Mane 6 to keep him company, that might be easier than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

So, after getting into the Friendship is Magic series, decided to try my hand at making a decent MLP crossover, Fan of Fanfics style (and please don't make any Gangnam Style jokes, I got enough of that song while I was on my trip to South Korea in Sep.). Sorry about the quality of thechapter, my computer is shot right now, so I've had to resort to doing my typing COMPLETELY on my phone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own MLP

"Could ya run that by me again, Twilight? This time in words I actually know?" The unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, continued to flip through her latest obsession. A dusty old tome hidden in a secret compartment of the library shelves, concealed from view.

"It's simple, really," Twilight replied, turning to her friend, Applejack. "According to this book, there are potentially infinite other worlds completely unlike Equestria. And this book details how to travel between them."

"Ooooh," the Earth Pony said, seemingly in understanding, before returning to her confused tone. "Still don't make a lick of sense. Why would anyone wanna try to go anywhere else? If ya ask me, sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

"Are you kidding?" Twilight asked, incredulously. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Think of all the things I could learn from just ONE of these other worlds."

"I don't know, Twilight," Applejack replied. "Don't this seem a might dangerous? What happens if you get to one-a-them 'other worlds' and get stuck? Or if the things livin' over there think you look mighty tasty?"

"I think I know what I'm doing here AJ," Twilight replied. "The book doesn't mention anything about that, so I doubt it's that big of a problem." Getting up close to Twilight, face-to-face, her eyes wide, Applejack issued her rebuttal.

"Well, maybe it don't say nuthin' because everypony who's tried it ain't ever come back? That book was hidden, and probably for a good reason too. I don't like this."

"Oh, Applejack, you worry too much," Twilight said, dismissing her friend's distress at the situation as her horn began to glow, surrounded by a purple aura. "There is nothing to worry about. Just need to stay focussed."

As her horn continued to glow, a strange looking mist seemed to appear in the air, before condensing in a strange, vortex-like shape, large enough for two ponies to pass through side by side. "Come on. Come on!" Twilight repeated through grit teeth, physically straining to keep up her effort.

A sudden crash and a blur completely destroyed the Unicorn's concentration, the two ponies' friend Rainbow Dash making a rather disruptive entrance as she crashed head-first into a book case. "Ok, I think my new trick needs a bit of work," she said. The blue pegasus pony stood, but like her friends, became awe-struck by the swirling vortex, now spiraling out of control. As it expanded, the ponies weren't lucky enough to escape, all three pulled into the portal, before it closed behind them.

The first thing that could be heard were birds chirping. A noise that quickly began to annoy Twilight, her head feeling as though it had been used by Applejack for applebucking practice. Opening her eyes, she was at least glad to see the sunshine. Wherever they had landed, it was warm and sunny. Turning her head, she noticed a small pond, and slowly crawled towards it. As she leaned down to get a drink, she caught a glimpse of her reflection, and she screamed. Looking herself over, she noticed her entire body had changed. Gone was her purple coat, replaced with some form of purple sweater, loose enough that the opening which her head was through also had room for her shoulders, which stuck out but managed to hold up the top, and beneath that, nothing but fleshy, pink skin. Her tail had vanished, but her mane had remained, albeit changing slightly, with it growing out much longer, to near what was now the small of her back. She also wore a skirt that was a darker shade of purple than the sweater. But the thing that shocked and frightened her the most, was the loss of the horn at the top of her head. She reached out with her new hands, feeling where it had been. Feeling only the hair in its place, she let out another scream, but this time she wasn't alone, and she could make out the frightened yell of Rainbow Dash not far from her. Feeling somewhat awkward on her hands and knees now, Twilight stood and shakily made her way in the direction of her friend.

As she entered a more forested area, she was able to grip the trees to support her balance. She nearly tripped and fell on a root, but managed to catch herself. "Twilight!" turning her attention to her left, she saw the new form of who could only be Applejack. The earth pony looked remarkably similar in body-type to Twilight, though her skin seemed a bit more tanned, and she seemed a bit more curvy. She managed to keep her hat, and her mane was still tied in a pony-tail. Rather than clothing like Twilight's, Applejack wore what appeared to be a pair of jean-shorts, with a plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up. On her feet were a pair of work boots.

"AJ, are you alright?" Twilight asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, 'cept for the fact I ain't a pony anymore," she replied. "I told you not to mess with that 'other worlds' stuff. Where's Dashie?"

"I don't know," replied Twilight, looking down with guilt. "I heard her scream, and came looking-" She was cut off as the subject of the conversation decide to make herself heard.

"Hey! Where is everypony!" she yelled, prompting her two friends to start movie in the direction her voice came from. Eventually finding her, the two easily saw the distressed look in Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"M-my wings..." she said, still reeling from shock. "My wings are gone...what happened? Why do we look like this?" Rainbow Dash looked just the same as the other too, body-type wise. She wore a bright-blue sleeveless shirt, which was short enough to allow her midriff to be seen, to take the place of her absent coat. She wore a pair of loose fitting pants and a pair of sandals to go with.

"I'll tell you why," Applejack replied, leaning against the tree trunk. "SOMEpony found a book, and had to go sticking her nose in places it didn't belong."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Twilight said, looking at her feet. "You don't need to try to make me feel worse," Applejack's eyes softened a bit and she wrapped her arm around Twilight's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sugar Cube," she replied. "I'm just a might on-edge, is all, what with everything that's happening. So, got a plan to get home?"

"Actually, I do," the former unicorn replied. "My guess is that when you go from one world to another, you take the form of whatever species lives there. But just because I've been turned into...whatever we are now, doesn't mean I can't still use magic." Rainbow Dash widened her eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Take us home and fix us." Before anypony could say anything else, a clearing of a throat was heard, coming from above them. The three former ponies began to sweat as they saw the figure standing upside-down on a limb above them. Looking down on them with his one visible eyes, the rest of his face covered by a combination of a face mask and some fort of headband.

"Sorry, couldn't help overhearing," the obviously male figure announced. "But I watched Rainbow-head here appear out of nowhere, and figured I'd see what was going on," he said, running his hand through his long, silvery hair. "If you wouldn't mind coming with me, we can get this whole situation figured out."

The ponies didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened, unsure of the meaning behind his words. As he dropped to the ground, he motioned for the three to follow, and with a scared glance at one another, they did, hesitantly.

As they walked, albeit still a bit slowly, Twilight attempted to explain herself. "Listen," she said. "I know what you heard must be hard to believe, but we really are ponies. We just want to go home."

"Oh I know," Kakashi replied, not looking at the three. "And your problem is actually very believable. However, you still appeared within the walls of our village, and as such, need to be taken to the Hokage to decided the best course of action." The ponies all looked at each other oddly.

"So, you believe us?" Rainbow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, though your story will have to be verified," Kakashi announced, before beginning to make strange gestures with his hands. "This is why I find your story somewhat believable." Crouching, he slammed his hand into the ground, and a plume of smoke erupted from the point of contact. As it cleared, the three ponies were shocked to find a small Pug, wearing a blue vest and a headband that matched Kakashi's.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" the dog asked, once more shocking Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, more from the gruff, deep voice of the tiny pug than the fact that it could actually talk.

"Pakkun, these young ladies claim to have come here from 'another world.' Think you can verify the story?" Pakkun gave the girls a look for a moment, before speaking again.

"Another world, huh?" he asked, and the ponies-turned-humans nodded.

"That's right," Applejack replied. "We're really ponies." Pakkun raised an eyebrow, before adopting a thoughtful look. It took te pug a monent or two, but you could practically see the lightbulb appear atop his head.

"That would mean that you're from Equestria, right?" he asked, and the three let out a sigh of relief, nodding again. Kakashi looked at his summon curiously for a moment.

"You're able to reference their world by name?" he asked, with Pakkun nodding the affirmative.

"The summon clans aren't limited to this world," he announced. "Our services are contracted out to countless different planes of existence. As such, the summons need to have a basic knowledge of these other worlds. As it happens, Equestria is the only one inhabited mainly by ponies."

"Would you mind hanging around for a while and explain that to the Hokage?" Kakashi asked, and his summon nodded. Turning to the ponies, he once again motioned for them to follow. "Ladies, your case has just improved."

"Run that by me again?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples. Twilight looked at the blonde woman, finding it somewhat difficult to comprehend what was going on. Arriving at the Tower in the village center, they had wasted no time in going to meet with this 'Hokage' who apparently was the leader of their village, interrupting a conversation between her and a man with long, white hair. Something about banning him from the hot-springs or something, Twilight didn't really catch the whole of what they were saying.

Before Kakashi could speak, he was cut off by Pakkun, who leapt onto her desk. "It's all true," the small pug announced. I can tell just by looking at them. They're ponies from Equestria alright, and your Toad and Slug summons will tell you both the same." Tsunade and Jiraiya both gave each other a strange look, mirroring the one being shared between the three friends.

"Well, for a second I thought maybe I had a bit too much to drink and simply misheard you," Tsunade replied. Giving a nod to Kakashi, while using sign language, Kakashi got the message and turned to his summon.

"Pakkun, mind taking these young ladies out into the hall to wait for us?" Taking the hint, Pakkun nodded, leading the still confused ponies out of the room. The minute the door was closed, Tsunade laced her fingers in front of her face.

"Any ideas?" she asked, and a serious look crossed Jiraiya's face. It was Kakashi that spoke first.

"They certainly aren't warriors, I'll say that much. Given that, and based on their own conversation, it seems they came here by accident," he said, and Tsunade nodded.

"If they know a way to get home, maybe we should just let them go and wash our hands of the whole affair," she replied, prompting Jiraiya to speak.

"We should let them go home, but definitely not just forget the whole thing. This could be our answer," he said, prompting a raised eyebrow from the hokage.

"The answer to what?" she asked. "What are you thinking about, you old pervert?"

"Our answer to the problem with Akatsuki. If we send Naruto to this 'Equestria' place, he'd be more than safe, and it would ruin whatever plan they have regarding the Jinchuriki," he replied, and both of the others in the room widened their eyes.

"You both know as well as I that Naruto would never agree to something like that, even under a direct order," Kakashi said, trying to be rational.

"He would if he didn't know the real reason. Set it up as a mission, such as to learn about Equestria, and have him send reports by using the toads. Make it all really official. Adventure, importance, the kind of thing he craves," Tsunade announced, catching on to Jiraiya's idea. "We'd have to make it an official fact-finding mission, get permission from the Equestrian leader, but it can be done. We can even send an assistant, to make it feel as though we're not just trying to hide him somewhere."

"What about Konohamaru?" Kakashi suggested with a sigh, accepting the fact that the two were actually considering this. "He's fresh from the academy, and pretty close to Naruto."

"We'll debate on that, but it isn't a bad idea," replied Tsunade.

During their discussion, the ponies sat in three chairs, Pakkun in Dash's lap, outside the office. "So..." the Pug said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Celestia still in charge of the Ponies?"

"Yeah," Twilight replied, a bit preoccupied with worry over what was being talked about by the three adults. After a few seconds, Pakkun spoke again.

"And she's pretty much the Goddess of the Sun to you guys, right?" he asked.

"Yup," Applejack replied, in much the same way Twilight had spoken. Silence once more overtook them. Clearing his throat, Pakkun tried once again.

"So, specifically, what type of ponies are you?" he asked. "I would assume one of you would have to be a Unicorn, seeing how their the only ones that could use magic to get here."

"I'm a unicorn," Twilight replied, the question starting to take her mind off the potentially awful things that could happen to her and her friends. Unfortunately, the question put Rainbow Dash into even more of a funk as she crossed her arms over her chest. A little awkwardly considering she wasn't used to having a pair of human breasts

"I'm a pegasus," she said, before grumbling about wanting her wings back.

"An' I'm just a regular ol' Earth Pony," Applejack said, tipping her hat.

"Quite the variety," Pakkun said. "One each of the three main Pony Types." Before he could say more, the door opened and they were asked to once more come inside. As the door closed behind them, the Ponies took notice of the slight smirks on the faces of Tsunade and Jiraiya, though Kakashi was absent.

"Are you ready to hear what we've decided?" Tsunade asked, getting nods in the affirmative from all three. "We've come to the decision...that you may go home." The ponies breathed a collective sigh of relief, before Tsunade continued. "However," she said, catching their attention, "We're curious about your world, Equestria. We would like for two of our shinobi to accompany you back home, and also request a meeting with the current leader of your home. This is non-negotiable for now. I need your word that you will do this." Twilight let out another sigh of relief, fearing something much worse than what was being requested.

"I'm not sure Princess Celestia will agree to the meeting, but I'll try my hardest to convince her," she said, and Tsunade nodded.

"For now, I suppose, that trying your best will have to do." A puff of smoke interrupted the Hokage, as Kakashi appeared with a young Blonde boy, roughly the same age as the what the Ponies appeared to be, and another, even younger boy.

"Hey, Granny, Kakashi-sensei filled us in, I'm all packed and read-" Naruto was cut off by the uppercut that sent his head crashing through the ceiling, sticking their as the boy began to flail about trying to get down. The ponies backed away now, frightened at the intense strength Tsunade possessed, knowing now just why she was the leader of the village.

"You little brat," Tsunade said, her fist still clenched. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And I thought I told you that I'll stop saying it when you stop denying it!" Naruto shouted, finally pulling his head free and dropping back to the floor. Tsunade just groaned and palmed her face.

"Ms. Sparkle, please do whatever it is you do and get this brat out of my sight," she said. She was a bit aggrivated at Konohamaru's laughing at the antics, but now she just wanted them gone, and a fresh bottle of booze.

"Ummm," Twilight said. "These are the two you want me to bring with?" Tsunade nodded.

"That's right," she said. "And don't forget our deal. I'll expect Naruto to send a message through his toad summons about when the Princess is free to come and meet us." As it was partially aimed at Naruto, the blonde nodded.

"Yes Ma'am" the unicorn replied. "Stand back and let me focus.". As she said that, she knew she couldn't focus her magic through her absent horn, so she instead laced her fingers and tried focussing it through her hands instead. For a moment, nothing happened, before the same glow that normally would cover her horn, enveloped her hands instead, and a mist formed within the room, condensing into a vortex much like the one she had conjured earlier. Straining to keep it up, Twilight's eyes began to glow brightly as well, and the portal began to glow as well, showing the Ponyville library on the other side.

"Get through!" Twilight said through grit teeth, physically straining at trying to hold open the gateway. Getting the message, Rainbow Dash and Applejack leapt in. Naruto and Konohamaru shared a look before diving in as well. With one last burst of will power, Twilight crouched and jumped into the portal, and with the source of magic gone, the vortex dissipated into nothing, as though it were never there.

Staring blankly at the spot for a moment, Tsunade turned and opened the drawer of her desk. "I need a drink," she announced, pulling out a bottle of sake.

Chapter End

Hopefully it wasn't too bad for being completely written on iPhone. For those of you wondering, I'm undecided on the pairing for right now, as I'm more worried about establishing Naruto and his new assistant in Ponyville. I'm really sorry, I'm horrible at describing clothing. For anyone curious as to why Spike wasn't involved in anything, at the time, he was just giving a 'friendly' hand to Rarity while she worked.

Also, for those who haven't been to my profile recently, please check it out and vote in my latest poll. (NOTE: This ESPECIALLY applies to Buffy fans)

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Just thought I'd get this out, in light of the Christmas holiday. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or MLP.  
Secondary Disclaimer: I'm really not the best MLP writer. I've got the brony dictionary to go by, but not really the best with terminology.

Spike had driven himself into a panic attack. After giving his assistance to Rarity, who needed help on her latest fashion endeavor (which usually ended with the small, purple dragon digging up gemstones), Spike and the unicorn made their way back to the library. As they opened the door, the two were shocked at the disaster. Books piled up on the floor, papers scattered everywhere, overturned desks and tables. It was sheer chaos.

Spike and Rarity had attempted to find Twilight, but the purple unicorn was nowhere to be found. They had searched the whole town, recruiting their friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in the process. But as they continued on their search, the three ponies and dragon were alarmed to find that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were missing as well.

Spike paced the floor of the library, a letter to Princess Celestia waiting in the event their friends were not found. The first one to show was Rarity, who based on her downtrodden look did not come bearing good news. "I checked in every shop in Ponyville, and nopony has seen Twilight, Applejack, or Rainbow Dash all day," she announced, feeling truly worried for her friends. Next to arrive was Fluttershy, who flew in through the already broken window.

"None of the animals have seen them today," she said, in the quiet way she nearly ways spoke "And none of the Pegasus Ponies have seen Rainbow Dash. I really hope nothing bad happened to them."

"Nothing bad?" asked Spike. "Who knows WHAT happened to them. They could have been pony-napped..." Fluttershy's eyes widened in panic. "They might be getting tortured!" She began shaking now as Spike continued on his rant, picturing horrible fates befalling her three friends. Before Spike could continue, The library door was kicked in by Pinkie, a crazed and panicked look in her usually cheer-filled eyes. She was practically bouncing off the walls as she spoke.

"I got absolutely NOTHING!" she shouted, running in circles. "I checked everywhere I could THINK of! The lake, Sweet Apple Acres, Sugarcube Corner, under every rock and in every ditch. I even went to Zecora's and even SHE doesn't know what happened." Fluttershy suddenly looked up, the only one to notice a mist begin to condense in the air.

"Um..." she said quietly, not managing to get the attention of the group. "Excuse me," she tried again, a bit louder this time, but not enough to bring the focus to the mist, which was beginning to swirl in a single location, near the ceiling. "HEY!" This time, her shout managed to get the group's attention, and she pointed her hoof towards the vortex.

Frightened by what was happening, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike backed away, while the more curious Pinkie Pie moved directly under the swirling mist, which glowed slightly. Her eyes widened slightly as her tail began to twitch, and she managed to duck out of the way just in time to avoid a pony pile-up. When the dust settled, relief washed over the search party as they saw the three ponies they had been searching for, along with two others who they didn't recognize.

As the group all stood, albeit shakily in the case of the two newcomers, the Ponies were able to get a good look at them. The first was a Stallion, looking not much older than they themselves. He had a bright orange coat with a Sunny-yellow mane and tail. As he opened his eyes, they got a peak at how deep blue they were, contrasting his coat's color fantastically. He wore a headband with a strange, stylized leaf carved into it, and on his flank, the ponies noticed a bright-red spiral.

The other was a colt, a bit younger than the stallion, with a pale green coat and a brown mane and tail. He also wore the same headband as the stallion, and his eyes were simple black, giving him an almost plain, but by no means unappealing appearance. His flank also had a cutie mark, a silver, stylized leaf that perfectly matched the design carved into the headband.

As Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood, they were suddenly enveloped in a crushing hug from their Pink friend. "We were so worried about you girls. We thought something TERRIBLE happened to you," she said, squeezing her friends ever tighter. Gasping for air, Twilight tried to talk to her friend.

"Gah...Pinkie Pie," she wheezed as her face began turning red. "Can't...Breathe." Pinkie Pie looked a bit sheepish as she released the three.

"Whoopsie," she said. "Sorry girls." Turning to the two newcomers, her eyes widened and she dashed up to the Stallion and colt. "Hi!" she said, and Naruto was astounded by the seemingly boundless energy the simple word conveyed. "I'm Pinkie Pie. You must be new around here, because I've never seen either of you before, and I know everypony in Ponyville, and I mean _every_pony." Before Naruto and Konohamaru could become overwhelmed by the pink force of nature, Applejack spoke up.

"These two ain't from around here, Pinkie," she said. "This is, uh...actually, I don't think we ever learned y'alls names."

"Applejack's right," Twilight continued, stepping up next to Pinkie Pie. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Twilight Sparkle. You've met Pinkie Pie already."

"That's me!" shouted the pink pony, before Twilight spoke again.

"We have Rarity over there," she said, pointing toward Ponyville's resident fashonista, who nodded at the two newcomers. "Applejack."

"Pleased to meet'cha," the earth pony added. Nodding to the purple dragon who had climbed onto her back, Twilight began yet again.

"Here we have my assistant, Spike," she said, and the dragon just gave a wave of recognition and welcome, as Twilight kept speaking. "The pegasus pony over there...talking to her wings...is Rainbow Dash. She's not usually _that_ crazy, but not having her wings while in your world must have hit her a little harder than I thought." Sure enough, Dash was flying around the room, seemingly reassuring her wings that she'd never lose them again. Her friends just shook their heads, though Twilight couldn't help but feel similar about her horn, though she wasn't quite so vocal about it.

"And this," the unicorn finished, indicating a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Once the eyes was upon her though, she began to inch away, hiding herself behind her own mane. "Is Fluttershy."

"It looks like she's afraid of us," Konohamaru said, and Twilight sighed.

"She's like this whenever she meets new Ponies. Just be nice, and take things slow and she should warm up to you," she said. Deciding it was his turn to speak, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," he announced. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a shinobi of Konoha. And this," he continued, indicating his assistant. "Is Konohamaru, also a shinobi, and he'll be assisting me on this mission."

"You don't seem really bothered by the fact you're a pony now," Rainbow Dash said, finally managing to get a grip and join the conversation. "I'd be freaking out if I were you."

"We _all_ know you would, RD," Applejack said with a bit of a snicker, causing the blue pegasus to glare at the earth pony. Naruto just looked at his new hooves.

"It's going to be an adjustment," he replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm no stranger to transformations or walking on all fours. I think the big problem...is performing jutsu without my hands. Mainly the summoning jutsu."

"You mean like when that silver-haired guy made that dog appear out of nowhere," Twilight asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Technically, _my_ summons are Toads, but yes, basically the same thing," he replied. Twilight nodded.

"Don't worry," she announced, reassuringly. "If I can use magic without my horn, you can use 'jutsu' without hands.

"Could somebody _please_ explain what is going on here?" asked Rarity, getting thoroughly confused by the conversation. The two shinobi shared a look between the three ponies who actually had a semblance of a clue what had happened.

"This could take a while," Twilight sighed, before beginning to tell the others what had happened during their little romp in the world of the Ninja. It took a while for the fact to sink in, but once it did, both Rarity and Fluttershy voiced their feelings, though the later was much quieter. Neither seemed too thrilled at the prospect of losing a horn or wings, though oddly enough, the one who seemed the most affected was Pinkie Pie.

"Wait a minute..." she said. "You ponies got to travel to an entirely different world, and _I_ wasn't invited!" The three ponies who _had_ gone were flabbergasted. The fact that Pinkie was freaking out that she _didn't_ have to be turned human was something they couldn't seem to get their heads around.

"We're...sorry?" Rainbow Dash replied, but Pinkie didn't even notice, her mood doing a complete 180.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Since the two of you are new around here, we should have a 'Welcome' party!" Naruto and Konohamaru just shared a look.

"You really don't have to go to any trouble," Naruto said, but Pinkie Pie was already out the door. The other ponies just laughed at the looks on the two shinobi's faces.

"Word to the wise," Twilight announced. "When Pinkie decides to throw a party, she's going to throw a party. Trust us." The rest of the group just nodded in agreement, before Pinkie popped her head back into the door.

"Are you ponies coming?!" she asked, before disappearing again. Naruto and Konohamaru merely shared another look, before slowly following the pink pony out the door, the rest of them following as well.

"Come on," Applejack said. "While Pinkie Pie is gettin' everything for the party, we'll give ya a tour of Ponyville."

"Come on then," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Konohamaru continued. "I wanna know where things are around here. We'll need to find a place to stay too if we're going to be here for a while."

"You could stay at the library with Spike and I," offered Twilight. "We have plenty of room, and you're supposed to be learning about Equestria for your mission."

"She has a point, Konohamaru," replied Naruto. "Offer accepted." Smiling, Naruto continued to walk with the group of ponies. Or at least he tried to. The moment he took a step, he was smashed into from the side, causing a chain reaction which caused the collective collapse of Naruto, Konohamaru, and Spike. Looking up a bit, the purple dragon weighing his head down, Naruto caught sight of three young ponies that had crashed into the main group.

"It looks like this world is just as dangerous as mine," he announced, standing and shaking the stars from his eyes. "Man, what a tackle."

"We're so sorry, everypony," one of the fillies said, the three putting their heads down. The fillies had been on their latest mission through Ponyville to find their Cutie Marks. And unfortunately, the Crusaders hadn't had any luck. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom had been racing toward their next attempt, and hadn't exactly been looking out towards their surroundings, and when the large group entered their path, they were completely unprepared, causing the pile-up.

"Man, I'm never gonna get used to the 'pony' thing," Konohamaru said, trying to crack his neck. The huge crunch was all the sign that the other ponies needed to know he succeeded. Looking up at the newcomers, both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had to force their mouths closed again as they caught sight of the young colt. Applejack and Rarity both shared a knowing look, easily seeing the signs of the crush their sisters had from first sight of the slightly older Pony. And they weren't the only ones. Naruto filed away that information for later to torture his young friend with.

Scootaloo however was more interested in talking to Rainbow Dash, so she at least wasn't going ga-ga over Konohamaru, but the other two couldn't take their eyes off of him. "Hi, I'm Apple Bloom," the young filly said, moving closer to the new colt, but her lavender-maned friend cut in front of her.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle," she exclaimed excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Konohamaru," the shinobi-pony replied. Rarity shook her head as she and Applejack stepped forward, taking spots next to the younger ponies.

"Konohamaru," she said, "These two are both of our younger sisters." Konohamaru, not quite comfortable with the way the fillies were staring at him, managed to nod.

"N-nice to meet you," he replied a bit shakily. Before more thorough introductions could be made, Pinkie Pie suddenly seemed to pop out of nowhere to appear between the shinobi and the ponies.

"Come _on_, everypony!" she shouted. "We _do_ have a party to set up!" Zipping ahead at high speeds, Konohamaru just let out a sigh of relief as he began to move toward his partner, the group beginning to follow Pinkie Pie once more, the Cutie Mark Crusaders now following as well. Falling back to the three fillies, Naruto leaned in close, whispering in their ears. Rarity and Applejack, who were close enough to hear, had to suppress their laughter at what he was telling their sisters. If nothing else, Konohamaru was going to have a very interesting time in Ponyville.

Chapter end.

So, this is my Christmas Present to you all. I may possibly manage to get one more out as a second present, if I'm lucky, and if you've all been good this year lol. I won't bother with an explanation of the chap, you can just ask me questions as needed.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Read.

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

What is up Naruto and MLP fans alike. I decided to get another chapter of this out before working on my latest project of essentially defining the Naruto/Ratchet and Clank category. But enough of feeding my ego, it's big enough already. LET'S DO THIS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own MLP

"No! No, I won't do it! You can't make me!" Wings bound by Applejack's lasso, Rainbow Dash had resorted to clawing at the ground, getting dragged along by the Earth Pony. "Come on, this isn't fair," she continued, trying to fight back against the strength of Applejack. "Why do we have to go back to that horrible place!"

"Because Princess Celestia wants us there," Twilight replied. "Not only am I her student, but we're all the representatives of the Elements of Harmony. If we're making some sort of treaty of peace, it's only right we should be present."

"That and you want to learn more about those 'Jutsus,' or whatever it is Naruto calls 'em," Applejack announced, causing the purple unicorn to look away, as though her hoof had been caught in the cookie-jar.

"Hey," she retorted. "If we get to learn about an entirely new culture, who am I to argue?" Spike, who was riding on Twilight's back at the moment, only rolled his eyes. As the library came into view, they all could see their three friends, as well as the two shinobi-turned-ponies, were already there and waiting for them. Pinkie Pie in particular waiting with a lack of patience that surprised even those who knew her. The pink pony was practically going into overload at the prospect of traveling to the same world Naruto and Konohamaru had come from. Speaking of those two...

"Those three didn't come with, did they?" Konohamaru asked, peaking out from around the corner. Rarity and Applejack didn't even bother to hide their laughter as they knew exactly what he meant. Over the past week, the poor colt had been unable to turn a corner without Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom waiting for him. Scootaloo wasn't too bad, as she was more interested in idolizing Rainbow Dash, and wasn't about to admit she had any form of crush on Konohamaru, but even she couldn't exactly keep that hidden for long. Now he had three crushing Cutie Mark Crusaders to deal with.

"Nah, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are hangin' out at their clubhouse," Applejack replied, finding it hilarious that the three little fillies had gotten someone who was supposed to be a warrior-in-training so flustered. Rarity, while also finding it funny, found it to be absolutely adorable, seeing the Crusaders, particularly her little sister, practically swooning over a colt that was technically human. It was like some cheesy love story written by a hack writer and guilty though it made her, she loved it.

"Everyone here?" Naruto asked, doing a quick head count. "Just waiting for the Princess?"

"Princesses," Twilight corrected. "Princess Luna will be coming too. She's still royal, after all."

"Right, right, sorry," the blonde-maned stallion replied. With all that was going on, he barely had the ability to remember even large details. It took him the better part of two days just to get the Summoning Jutsu to work properly so that he could set up the meeting between the Royals and Tsunade. The rest of his time was spent having shadow clones read from the Ponyville library, and helping make sure the Cutie Mark Crusaders were always one step ahead of Konohamaru when it came to hiding places. It may not be the nicest thing to do, but Naruto had a love of playing tricks on others, be they right or not.

Rainbow Dash had for a moment thought that she could crawl away while the others were distracted, but was stopped by Naruto, or more specifically, one of his clones, who pulled the Pegasus pony back to the group. Right on time, it seemed, as that was the moment, the royal chariots of both Princesses arrived, the twin sisters of sun and moon looking ever majestic as they descended down on Ponyville. Before anything else, Celestia moved to Naruto, who stiffened under her scrutinizing gaze. Letting out a small laugh, Celestia just shook her head. "Relax," she announced. "I just wanted to get a good look at you."

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, excited to once more stand beside her mentor. Celestia looked down at her pupil with a knowing look.

"Twilight Sparkle," she said, and the unicorn began to already look sheepish. Princess Celestia only use that tone when Twilight did something foolish, though it was never really a reprimanding one. "One of these days, your curiosity is going to get you in serious trouble, my little pony..." Smiling brighter, she continued. "That being said, don't you ever lose it." Twilight smiled back at her teacher, vaguely seeing Luna giving Naruto the same scrutinizing look Celestia had, though her tired look made Naruto far more uncomfortable.

"Hmm, quite the handsome stallion," she announced after a moment, getting the attention of the others. "To whom shall he be married?" Naruto nearly choked on air at the word marry, while the others gave her a look that told her they clearly thought she was insane. "I was told there was to be some form of treaty," Luna explained, quite innocently. "Are political marriages no longer performed?"

"Not for a very long time, Sister," Celestia replied, shaking her head. Being trapped in the moon for a thousand years had caused Princess Luna to miss out on a great many changes to the world, and since returning to Equestria, her sister hadn't really been too concerned with catching up with the times.

"Oh," Luna said, for a moment a bit of embarrassment shining through before she shook it off and regained her normal, regal demeanor.

"It doesn't...hurt...to turn human, does it?" Fluttershy asked nervously, and Twilight shook her head, giving her friend a reassuring smile, as her horn began to glow. She increased her focus, causing the mist to condense within the air yet again, which swirled into a vortex the size of a doorway. Celestia smiled, impressed with her student's magical ability. Both princesses stepped through first, followed by Naruto and Konohamaru. Rarity moved through, followed closely by Spike, with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie coming in next. The next to enter was Applejack, who dragged the still protesting Rainbow Dash into the portal before Twilight stepped through, and the portal closed behind her.

"This...is...so...COOL!" Pinkie Pie shouted, examining her human body, her new fingers twitching in excitement. Naruto sent a toad ahead to inform Tsunade that they were on their way. He could see the village gates just not far off, while Rainbow Dash, who was practically in tears, turned to her friend.

"Speak for yourself," she managed to choke out. All of the ponies who hadn't been to the Elemental nations once before spent the next few minutes taking a look at their human selves. While Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow dash looked no different than their first trip, even they spent a bit of time trying to readjust.

Pinkie Pie of all the girls had the largest amount of hair, and it was thick and fluffy. She wore a light pink sleeveless t-shirt that matched her coat-color and had her Cutie Mark branded across the front. For the lower half of her body, she wore a darker-pink skirt to match her hair color, and a pair of flip-flops.

Rarity, brushed a bit of dust of her elegant white dress. Her skin was slightly pale, but it was unblemished in any way. Her ears were adorned with diamond earrings, and her dress, near her left hip, bore her own Cutie Mark. Unfortunately, as though the ponies didn't have enough trouble standing on two legs, Rarity's heels made it even worse for her, the poor girl stumbling over to a tree to try and catch her balance. "How do you humans walk like this, Naruto?" she asked, and the blonde shrugged.

"It's just how we walk, though if you're having so much trouble, I'd go barefoot," he replied. Spotting Fluttershy still attempting to stand, he reached out his hand and took hers, pulling the pony-girl up to her feet. Fluttershy brushed her hair from her eyes to take a look down at herself. A simple yellow sundress made up her attire, the only point of interest being her cutie mark over her heart.

"This is a tad problematic." Turning to get a good look at the speaker, Princess Luna, the transformed ponies got a good look at both her and her older sister. Luna's gown looked like the midnight sky, an flowed behind her for quite a ways as she tripped and stumbled forward, nearly falling over entirely. Her arms were wrapped in gloves that moved up almost to her shoulders. Her skin was horribly pale, as though she didn't go out in the sunlight much.

Celestia wore a gown and gloves of near identical design, but they were almost shining white. Unlike Luna, Celestia's skin was a healthy tan. Both sisters had their horns become tiaras, and each had their hair flow down past their shapely rears. Unfortunately, even Celestia, who was normally always composed, was becoming frustrated at her difficulty walking.

While admiring the two princesses, Naruto caught the sound of wretching, and looked down at a young boy with spiky green hair, purple shorts, a green t-shirt, and a purple jacket. Spike looked to be about Academy age by shinobi standards. He also looked as though he hadn't taken too well to transitioning between worlds, based on the pool of vomit on the ground. Spike held his stomach as Twilight moved in to try to comfort her assistant.

"What's wrong Spike?" she asked, the dragon-turned-human, who still looked a tad green. Vomiting again, a small, partially digested gemstone was brought up, and Twilight understood. "Oh, Spike, probably not a good idea of you to have such a large meal. Humans don't have Gemstone tolerance." Spike just cringed as he held his stomach, but he was done puking at least. Naruto just shook his head.

"Come on," he announced, getting everyone's attention. "The village is this way. I sent a toad on ahead to make sure Old Lady Tsunade know we're coming." Twilight quirked an eyebrow as they began making their way...slowly...to the gate.

"Old? She didn't look that old when we got here last time?" she asked, and Naruto almost collapsed, laughing, wiping a tear from is eye at the thought.

"She may not look it, but that's because she uses a jutsu to hide her age," he replied, and Konohamaru paled.

"Uh, boss, it probably wouldn't be a good thing if the Hokage finds out you told anyone that," he announced as the group passed through the village gates. "This is the woman who knocked you half way across the village with _one_ punch on numerous occasions for calling her old." Naruto just laughe and shrugged.

"What can I say, she'd never do anything to _really_ hurt me," he replied, and the ponies and dragon shared an incredulous look. Unfortunately, looking to each other caused them to cease watching where their new feet were going. Rarity, still in heels, tripped and collided with Applejack, who in turn fell into Luna, and all three fell to the ground, closing their eyes to wait for the impact. But it was much softer than they thought it should be. Opening her eyes, Luna was shocked to see moving sand holding the three of them up, helping them back to their feet.

"What in the world?" Rarity exclaimed as she regained her balance on the heels. Naruto had her answer, as he looked around for a moment.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" he asked, excited to see his friend, who did not disappoint. The sand swirled wildly and Gaara appeared within the sandy whirlwind. The Equestrians gaped at the entrance with wide eyes and mouths as Gaara forced the sand to return to the gourd on his back.

"Seeing as Suna is currently allied with Konoha, it is only fitting I, as the Kazekage, should be here to greet the Leaders of Equestria," Gaara said, his mono-toned voice making him sound almost bored. "Though I'm sure there is an alternative reason that Master Jiraiya informed me of the meeting." Naruto looked confused at the words.

"Alternative reason? What are you talking about?" Gaara shook his head, before walking up to Celestia and Luna.

"Am I to assume, based on your attire, that you both are the rulers of your world?" he asked, and the Princesses nodded, prompting Gaara to bow respectfully. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, and as Kazekage, welcome you to the Elemental Nations." Both sisters were rather surprised by the reaction of red-head. Blushing a bit, Luna was the first to speak.

"We thank thee for intervening in our predicament," she announced, and Celestia shook her head at her sister using the 'Royal We.' They had been working on it a bit, but Luna seemed to be a bit flustered, reverting back to her old-fashioned ways. "It was quite chivalrous."

"Chivalry has nothing to do with it," Gaara replied. "Someone once taught me that when you put others ahead of yourself. You were falling, I caught you." As he spoke, he turned and began walking towards the Hokage's tower.

"They sound very smart," Celestia announced, and Naruto just smiled.

"Thank you, Princess," he replied. "Coming from you, that means quite a bit." Turning towards his assistant, he rubbed his empty belly. "Tell the old hag I'll be there in little bit. I might not be back in the village for a while after this, so I need to get me some Ichiraku's."

"What's that?" asked Pinkie Pie, popping up in his face, when he was sure she had been behind him a moment before. Strangely, the pony-girl seemed to have no trouble getting the hang of walking.

"Only the greatest food in the whole world," he replied, eliciting a gasp from the already excited girl.

"The greatest food in the whole world?!" she cried, at this point bouncing on her feet, her eyes lit up and shining brightly. "I NEED to try some of that!" Behind them all, Celestia let loose a small laugh. Looking to their rulers, all the ponies and Spike watched her shakily follow Gaara along with Luna.

"Why don't you all go with Naruto?" she announced, rounding the corner. "Not only can he tell you a bit more about the Elemental Nations, but you can all get something to eat." Spike's eyes lit up at the mention of food as much as Pinkie's did.

"Good, because I'm starving," he announced, and Twilight looked at her assistant as if he were crazy.

"How can you think of food after having been vomiting just a couple minutes ago?" she asked, and Spike shrugged.

"Just made room for more," he said, patting his stomach, and Twilight shook her head, smiling. Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, time to get some Ramen!" she shouted, Pinkie Pie and Spike mirroring his pose.

Chapter End.

Had a bit of inspiration for this, so this is what came from that. Next chapter is going to cover a few Pony misadventures in Konoha, so look forward to some crazy situations. Not sure if I should have Pinkie Pie meet Guy and Lee though. Their collective energy might shatter reality as we know it.

And I know some people can already tell that I plan to have Gaara be in the story, and before you bitch and moan, it's classic rule of three. Besides, I want a Gaara/Luna pairing, so I'm going to have a Gaara Luna Pairing. After all, I'm writing for me, not you...there's my ego again, sorry, but true.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, been really busy, but figured I'd let you all at least check in to see how the Ponies are doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own MLP

Sitting down at Ichiraku's ramen stand, much to the pleasure of the ponies, who still were getting down walking human-style, Naruto ordered a bowl of Vegetable Ramen for each of them. He wasn't big on veggies, but as long as it was ramen, there was no way he was going to complain. He also didn't want to make the girls feel sick if he got beef or pork. He knew the Ponies weren't big on meat. It took a minute for the girls and even Spike to get a hang of the utensils, chopsticks requiring more finger movement than the formerly hoofed ponies could currently muster. But a little coaching from the blonde saw them get at least something of a grasp. The first to take a bite was Pinkie Pie, and her friends each watched with curiosity, seeing what she had to say. She seemed to like it...because within a second of her first bite, her eyes widened and she began scarfing the noodles down at a speed Naruto found impressive. Spike seemed to have taken a similar liking to the ramen, his cheeks stuffed with his food.

Sharing a look, each of the other ponies took a bite, and while they didn't eat at the same speed as Pinkie, Naruto, and Spike, their eyes lit with delight at the flavor of the ramen. Even Rainbow Dash seemed to lose the gloom of not having her wings. As they ate, Twilight turned to Naruto. "So, do you think we could go to the village library after lunch?" she asked, hopefully. Looking to the unicorn-turned-human, he slurped up the noodles still hanging from his mouth, stroking his chin.

"Well," he said. "I suppose we could hit the general library, if you want," he replied. "But the shinobi library is off limits to civilians unless they're accompanied by a Jonin...unfortunately, I'm still technically a genin, so I can't get you in." Twilight nodded, feeling a little depressed about not getting into the shinobi library, but nodded. At least she would be able to learn something about human culture through the normal library. Rainbow Dash wasn't quite as enthusiastic.

"The library?" she groaned. "Can't we go somewhere else? You told me last week that Shinobi were warriors. I wanna see some in action." Naruto sighed as the girls began to bicker with each other, before an idea popped into his head.

"Well, if you all want to go do different things, I could always make some clones to escort you all around the village," he said, and the excited looks he got from his pony (and dragon) friends was enough to tell him his solution was more than adequate. "It's settled than," he continued. "I'll send a clone to the meeting so they know what our plans are for the day, and you'll all get the grand tour from me." He was met with pleased faces as well as a pumped fist and cheer from Pinkie Pie, before they went back to their ramen.

The lunch nearly cleared out Naruto's wallet. While Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash had settled for one bowl each, Spike had eaten three, Pinkie ate seven, while Naruto beat them all with a whopping total of ten bowls of Ramen. The single-bowl eaters gawked at the blonde ninja, wondering where he put it all. They had long since given up trying to answer that question when it came to Pinkie. As they waited for one of Naruto's clones to grab some more money from his account, Naruto also sent a clone to the meeting of their leaders. And once they had all settled on who was going where, and seeing what, the group split.

At the meeting of the leaders, much more was being discussed than merely a treaty of peace and the sharing of knowledge. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya thought it better to be frank with the Equestrian royals just why Naruto was chosen to be the shinobi living within the Pony-dominated world. It was just as Gaara had expected. Due to them being Jinchuriki, he and Naruto were both under the threat of capture from the Akatsuki. Since becoming Kazekage only a few months prior, he had been expecting the terrorist organization would make a move against himself. Fortunately, as of yet, it hadn't happened. Once Celestia and Luna were brought up to speed on what exactly a Jinchuriki was, the Princess of the Sun decided to voice a few concerns. Luckily, they had Konohamaru out. No need to blow everything because the young boy decided to blab what they were doing.

"If these Bijuu are so powerful, what is to stop them from breaking through their seals?" she asked with a serious look on her face. Jiraiya, both being a seal master and a spy, already expected such a question. He merely crossed his arms and adopted a rather thoughtful look.

"You have nothing to worry about, Princess," he announced, the certainty of his statement evident in his voice. "Naruto's seal is one of the most complex ever created, and is linked to his will power and emotions. Basically, if he's kept happy, he won't use any of the Kyuubi's power. Given what you've told us about these bearers of the 'Elements of Harmony' that Naruto has been hanging around, I doubt he'll be subject to much in the way of negative emotions." Celestia nodded, finding the answer satisfactory. At least she knew that the safety of her subjects wouldn't likely be compromised. Luna turned to the young Kazekage now.

"So you are one of these 'Jinchuriki' as well?" she asked, the Sand user merely nodding in conformation, but he didn't actually turn to look at her. "And what of the seal holding back your demon? Is it of the same caliber?" This time, Gaara shook his head.

"My seal is incomplete," he announced. "I find myself unable to sleep...If I were to fall asleep, the demon within would take over, both going on a rampage in the physical world, and consuming my soul from the inside. Fortunately, I can sustain myself through strict mental disciplines and meditation." Jiraiya frowned, looking at the red-head.

"Be that as it may, I highly suggest that if they allow it, you follow to Equestria, and put someone you trust in control of Suna." Glaring a bit at the Sannin, Gaara scowled in disgust.

"You would have me relinquish my position and leave my people?" he asked, and Jiraiya could see just how much the boy had changed since he fought with Naruto those years ago. Gone was the psychopath murderer who cared for nothing and no one aside from himself and his next kill. Naruto had ignited a spark within the Suna boy, and that spark was now a roaring flame. He had grown much, and Jiraiya was proud that his student had inspired the change. He shook his head.

"We all know the outcome of a battle with the Akatsuki. Not only would you lose, but the village you strive to protect would likely be devastated in the process. What I ask is not for you to leave your people. I ask you to leave _for_ them." For a moment, Gaara went silent, contemplating the Toad-sage's words. He turned to the Equestrian Royals, his face devoid of emotion, but his eyes telling of the raging conflict within.

"How long will you be here before returning home?" he asked, the sisters Night and Day sharing a look with one-another before turning back to the leader of Suna.

"After the meeting, we will be touring the village, so we shall be here until at least the end of the day," Celestia replied, prompting the red-head to nod.

"Then if it is alright with the both of you, I will consider Master Jiraiya's words until then. For now, please excuse me." In a swirl of sand, the boy was gone, leaving the two Sannin and two princesses to their devices. A knocking on the door brought their attention to Naruto, who peaked his head into the room.

"I hate to intrude," he said, trying to at least be somewhat respectful. "But we've finished our meal, and the boss and us clones are going to be escorting the others around the village." Tsunade nodded to show she had heard and understood. Turning to the blonde, Celestia spoke.

"Very well," she announced, also nodding, mirroring the Hokage. "We'll be joining you all once our business here has been finished." Smiling at the announcement, the shadow clone dispelled itself in a cloud of smoke.

With Naruto and Twilight, Naruto blinked a few times, receiving the information. "It seems the Princesses will be meeting up with us shortly," he announced, the unicorn-girl giving him a quizzical look.

"How do you know that?" she asked, and Naruto just rubbed the back of his head.

"My clone dispelled. When they do that, anything they know or have learned gets transferred directly to my mind. It's a handy trick. I can learn more in one day than most can in a month." Had he known just what he had said would do to Twilight Sparkle, he would have kept it a secret. He noticed too late the stars in the unicorn's _very_ wide eyes.

"Teach me!" she cried, tackling the surprised blonde to the ground. "Please teach me how to use Shadow Clones! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaaassseeeee!" Naruto was unsure of what to say or do, just sputtering incoherently at the Pony's pleading. Though more for the fact her chest was pressing into his.

"I don't know," he said, pulling himself out from beneath the Unicorn. "You don't even know how to use Chakra. Trying to teach you to use Shadow Clones would be like trying to teach a legless person how to run..." Seeing the crestfallen look upon Twilight's face, he sighed. "But maybe I can teach you about Chakra, and we can see what happens." He found himself back on the ground, trapped in a bear-hug from the Pony-girl. He really needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Twilight exclaimed, fantasizing already all the studying she could do with a technique like shadow clones. Standing carefully, so-as not to just outright lose her balance again, Twilight waited for Naruto to stand and brush himself off. "Now, let's hit the library, please." Naruto just sighed and shook his head, motioning for the girl to follow.

Once they reached the Library, the blonde found a table for Twilight, while he went to the shinobi-section to find scrolls on the basics of chakra, and a few more advanced technique scrolls for himself, mainly on advanced sealing theory. On his trip with Jiraiya, he had learned about seals, but it was always nice to keep refreshed. He made sure to collect several scrolls on different jutsu as well. No sense in letting his skills slip just because he wasn't technically on active duty.

Twilight blew a strand of hair from her face, reading the scrolls on village history only halfheartedly, wishing she could follow Naruto into the shinobi-only area. She stopped, glancing around the room. The Library was nearly empty, and there was nobody around. Sliding out of her seat, quietly, the Unicorn-girl took one last glance around before slipping as quickly as she could into the shinobi-section. She didn't spot, however, the figure who had not only seen her, but decided to follow.

Pinkie Pie looked around excitedly, asking what everything and every place was, while Naruto, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all just looked embarrassed for the pony-girl, who was being stared at by nearly everyone they passed. The three decided to form one group, as both Applejack and Rainbow Dash wanted to see shinobi in action, while Pinkie just wanted to see _everything._ As they neared the training ground, Pinkie gasped at seeing the team there, taking off at a run, surprising RD and Applejack, who at this point had only just gotten used to walking.

"I hope she doesn't do that all day," Naruto groaned. "The last thing we need is for Pinkie Pie to get lost in a Ninja Village." Rainbow Dash just laughed.

"She won't get lost," she insisted. "All we'll need to do is follow the destruction." Thinking about just the people he knew around the village, the Blonde only nodded in agreement. It was as they got closer to the training area, that the shinobi began to pale, and both ponies took note of that. Looking to their tour guide, the Pegasus and Earth ponies shared a look.

"You ok?" Applejack asked, and Naruto shook his head. Of all the people in Konoha he didn't want to meet, these two were the top of the list. Lee and Guy, the sensei and look-a-like student pair in Team 9. He could already hear the two enthusiastically shouting about Pinkie's 'Youthfulness' and energy, and Pinkie, being the pony she was, actually went along with it. Both Tenten and Neji had stopped their spar, choosing instead to watch in shame as the spectacle unfolded. But when the green clad duo began to hug, they couldn't manage to continue, turning away just as the beach and sunset shimmered into view.

As the two ponies and their guide neared, Naruto too saw the ungodly images begin to manifest behind the hugging duo. It was too late to save Pinkie, but the girl seemed too enthralled by it all to even care about the potential destructive powers of it all. He did, however, manage to grab Applejack and Rainbow Dash and turn them around. The curious ponies attempted to see what the fuss was all about, but their heads were held firmly in place. After a few moments, when he was assured that Lee and Guy were finished with their embrace, he carefully took a glance over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. The spandex-clad duo had vanished from the training field, and Pinkie Pie with them, all gone in a trail of dust. Dashing over to the other members of the team, he motioned toward the dissipating trail.

"Please tell me you know where those three are running off too!" he exclaimed, frantically. As if the idea of losing Pinkie, or any of the ponies, somewhere in Konoha wasn't bad enough, but to have Equestria's Number-One party-pony running around with Guy and Lee...he could only imagine and shudder at the thought. It was then Tenten and Neji took notice of the three.

"Oh, Naruto," Tenten said. "I had heard you were going to be taking on a diplomatic mission, long-term. I thought you'd already left." He only fixed his exasperated gaze ever firmer on her and she suddenly registered that he asked them a question. It was Neji who gave the answer, his Byakugan active, staring in the direction of the now disappeared trio.

"It would appear that a young lady with a...peculiar chakra signature...has joined Lee and Guy-Sensei for their daily run," he announced, at this point long-since used to the antics of both his sensei and enthusiastic teammate. "Much like these young ladies here. She's with you, I take it." Naruto could only nod, palming his face at the problems arising for him. He only hoped the other groups were faring better.

"Oh, sorry...excuse me...pardon me...oh my..." Fluttershy was nearing a panic attack. Rarity had decided, being the fashionista that she was, to go clothing shopping. While Naruto thought it was a ridiculous idea to buy clothes she wouldn't be wearing, especially since the clothing would be paid for with his money. But Rarity wanted to see and get her hooves-turned-hands on anything remotely fashionable. If they looked good on a human, she had assured herself she could rework them to look absolutely fabulous on Ponies. A few personal touches here or there. Or she could even scrap all of them and incorporate the style into completely original designs. The possibilities were endless. But the crowded stores were proving to be too much for the pegasus pony, as she could barely take three steps without running into someone, or having someone run into her.

"Well, I think that should be plenty of items I can use for inspiration..." Naruto and Spike, both of whom were stuck carrying the numerous bags, each let out a sigh of relief. But before any of the group could blink, she had already vanished and left an outline of dust where she once stood. Apparently she had gotten a grasp of her heels. Naruto blinked, wondering where she had gone, but at that moment, the pile of bags shifted in his arms. "This won't end well."

Her eyes sparkled even more than the jewelry she wore. And like a predator, her eyes scanned everything around her. They soon paused on a purple shirt that JUST had her name on it. She rushed towards the item, and grabbed it. Only to be met with a resistance. Rarity turned to see what happened, only to be met with a glare from a blonde haired girl. Her hand gripped to the other sleeve. Rarity glared back, and gave a pull.

"Ino Yamanaka. And you?" Ino greeted as she pulled, her teeth grit in frustration, even as she tried to sound sweet and civil.

Rarity lurched forward, but held strong. A crash was heard elsewhere in the store, but both girls ignored it. "Rarity. And I believe…" She pulled. Both were unaware of a rip. "…I saw this first…" Pulling back, Ino glared daggers at the transformed Unicorn.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken," she growled. The fabric was beginning to stretch, which Fluttershy, Spike, and Naruto, the latter two covered in assorted garments, noticed when they finally found the unicorn.

"Definitely not gonna end well," he groaned palming his face.

Chapter End

Well, looks like our favorite Ponies are getting lost and in trouble. It would be a shame if I were to...wait till next chapter...to tell what happens xD

Also, for anyone here interested in my !FIRST FANFIC EVER WRITTEN! Ninja in the Galaxy Far Far Away is getting a REWRITE! I'm so excited. It's officially on the backburner for now. I will continue to update my other stories as life allows, but It's gonna be fantastic. I won't post any chapters until I am at least through Episode I, and will leave the original story up for an...educational piece of sorts. This is in response to a very important milestone, which I hit April 7th, 2013. I officially made it to the Favorite Authors lists of 1000 members of the site. I don't say this often enough, but I truly appreciate all of you for reading my work. I always make it a point to write for myself, but it's you all who inspire me to put my work out here on the site. I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Been working big hours lately, but had a few nights off and figured it was time to conclude the Pony Misadventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own MLP.

Twilight peaked out from behind a bookcase, looking around carefully to make sure she wasn't spotted, before ducking back and grabbing a few scrolls, before moving on to the next shelf. Picking one of the scrolls at random, she jumped at the sound of footsteps, quickly ducking around the corner. When she was sure the newcomer was gone, she again grabbed more scrolls and moved on herself. On the one hand, she utterly despised herself for what she was doing. Princess Celestia had already told her to mind her curiosity...but then, she also told her not to lose her curiosity, and the unicorn _really_ wanted to learn about shinobi.

Peaking out from behind the shelf, she noticed Naruto giving some money to what appeared to be the librarian, who in turn handed the blonde what looked like a few ordinary sheets of paper. Turning back, she jumped and yelped as she came face to face with the very first person she had met when first arriving in the elemental nations. Kakashi sighed behind his mask and he quickly picked up several of the scrolls Twilight had dropped upon being startled by him.

"I'm going to assume Naruto already made you aware you need a jonin to accompany you in here, correct?" he asked, putting away the scrolls. Twilight blushed, looking quite sheepish.

"He may have mentioned something along those lines," she admitted, and again, Kakashi sighed.

"You know, Twilight, you're lucky it was me that caught you, and not somebody else, or this would have been a horrible mess," he announced, crossing his arms over his chest. "However, since I do know you, and we are sharing _select_ information between Equestria and Konoha, I see no harm in finding a few simple chakra and jutsu scrolls. But had you grabbed the wrong scroll, you could have grabbed more sensitive information to the workings of the village, the structure of our shinobi system...I'm sure you wouldn't be willing to risk causing an interdimentional, international incident." The unicorn-turned girl blushed even more and looked down at her feet.

"Come on," motioned Kakashi, and the girl slowly followed the Jonin up to the librarian. "Excuse me," he said, getting her attention. "This young lady is here with an envoy here to negotiate a treaty. Might we be able to get some scrolls for an aspiring young Kunoichi?" The librarian smiled brightly to both Kakashi and Twilight, before moving toward a shelf, grabbing a bag and beginning to fill it.

"Of course," she said as she worked. "Just give me a moment or two and I'll have a nice collection set up for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Twilight said gratefully, and the old librarian just gave her a knowing look and a smile.

"I was your age once too, young lady," she said. "I recognize that look in your eyes. Let me guess. The rest of your envoy is off doing something else, but you decided to come here because you just love learning so much." Twilight's eyes widened at how the librarian seemed able to look _through _her, know what she was thinking.

"Yes!" she replied. "I quite literally live in the library back home. I run it." The librarian's face brightened even further.

"Hearing someone so young say that makes me feel a little better about your generation," she laughed, before handing the bag of scrolls to the girl. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Kakashi led the unicorn girl back to the general library, where Naruto was waiting.

"I've been looking all over for you, Twilight," he said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "Kakashi got me into the Shinobi section and we got some more scrolls," she lied, and Naruto raised his brow.

"Ok," he announced, pulling out the scrolls he had collected, as well as the papers she had seen him purchase. It was Kakashi's turn to take notice.

"Chakra Paper? Twilight hasn't even used chakra before and you're planning on finding out her affinity?" he asked, thoroughly confusing the young mare. Naruto shook his head.

"I'll need it later," he replied, as though it was obvious. "Chances are this will be my last time in Konoha for a while, so I figured I'd stock up on supplies besides jutsu scrolls. As it happened, the library keeps Chakra paper in stock for shinobi that want to know elemental jutsu, but don't know what their element is. Got it on the cheaper side hear than I would anywhere else." Kakashi gave Naruto a smile and ruffled his golden hair, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"Who'd have thought you'd become such a bargain hunter," he joked, and Naruto swatted the hand away, a large tick mark beginning to show on his forehead. Throwing all the items he himself had collected into his bag, he took Twilight by the hand and began quickly leading her out of the library, the girl beginning to take a look through them. She had scrolls detailing what chakra was, how to access and use it, chakra control exercises, as well as the basic academy jutsu. She also had scrolls on using kunai and shuriken, trap-making, wilderness survival, seduction...wait.

"Seduction?" she asked, a little confused and mildly disgusted. "Why would I get a scroll on Seduction? Who would possibly use anything in here?" Naruto just looked at the human-pony and shrugged, though he soon found his attention turned to a shouting voice.

"PINKIE PIE!" came the shout of Applejack, she, Rainbow Dash and his clone creating a chorus of cries. They hadn't seen the girl since she ran off with Guy and Lee, and the clone Naruto was starting to lose it. Rainbow Dash merely grumbled between shouts. Naruto and Twilight shared a look before heading over to unite with the other group.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Where is Pinkie?" His clone just looked sheepish, before flashing the peace sign and vanishing in a cloud of smoke. As the real Naruto received the memories, all he could do is move to the nearest building and begin slamming his head into the wall hard enough to actually start forming spider-web cracks at the point of impact.

"I can't," *Bam "Believe," *Bam "She ran off with," *Bam "Those two!" He turned around and the girls all looked at his very red forehead. Again, placing his hands in the cross shaped seal, twenty new clones popped into existence. "I don't know why my clone didn't already do this, but whatever. All of you, fan out. I want Pinkie Pie found as soon as possible."

"Right!" Shouted his clones in unison, before taking to the rooftops and scattering across the village. Naruto palmed his face. "By the time this day is over, I'm going to need an aspirin, or at the very least some Sake-spiked ramen. Come on. We should meet up with Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy and regroup. Hopefully we'll find her before the Princesses decide to come join us."

"We'd find her a lot faster if I could fly," Rainbow Dash sulked, which gave Naruto an idea. It wasn't a very sound idea, but it was worth a shot.

"But Twilight can use magic without her horn," he said. "Why should you need your wings to fly here?" Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"Come on, Naruto, that's ridiculous. I can't fly without wings, right Twilight?" She was waiting for confirmation, but instead...

"Well...Naruto does raise a valid point," the unicorn said. "Back in Equestria, You need a horn to use magic. You need to be a Unicorn, or an Alicorn. But here, the same rules don't seem to apply. I can use my magic just fine, by focusing through my hands instead. It stands to reason you might be able to have some other way to make you fly. Try making yourself feel like you normally do, flying with the wind at your wings." Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok girls...and guy... stand back." Closing her eyes, she tried her best to picture looking down at Ponyville from above, gliding through the air at high speeds. The others had to take an actual step back, as the air around the pegasus pony began to swirl and blow, and the three, as well as the others in the area that had stopped to check out the display, looked on in shock as Dash began to be picked up off the ground. Cracking one eye open just a tad, Rainbow Dash looked down to see she had managed to pull up almost three feet.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I'm doing it! I'm actually doing-" Her cheering didn't last, as she suddenly rocketed to the side, slamming into a wall, causing the others to cringe, before she pushed herself off, only forcing herself to zip across the road and collide head first into the library, sliding down and landing on her ass. Naruto and the girls rushed to her side, but Rainbow Dash had already shaken off the crash, being used to them by this point, and forced them back.

"I'm fine, she said. "You just worry about meeting up with the others. I'll find Pinkie." With a burst of wind, she left the three choking in a cloud of dust as the human-pegasus climbed higher and higher for a better view of the village. Once she got the hang of it, she found that it wasn't any more difficult than moving through the air back home. Though it wasn't quite as effortless, Rainbow Dash already starting to feel a bit winded. From her position in the air, she took a look around, her eyes managing to catch a moving dust cloud, circling the perimeter of the village. She just hoped Pinkie was still with the two nut jobs as she reversed her ascent and began to fly down and cut them off.

Rarity was still locked in a heated battle for the ability to buy the shirt, though luckily they had eased off on the stretching, Naruto having pointed it out to the two, and trying to play mediator between the Ninja and the Designer. Spike stood behind Fluttershy, who was trying not to watch the fight between her friend and the new girl.

"Naruto," growled Ino. "Tell the new girl to let go." Turning to Rarity, Naruto saw her give him a look that promised pain and suffering if he even opened his mouth. Turning back to Ino, the blonde boy just shrugged.

"Sorry Ino, but after today, I'll only be seeing one of you two on a regular basis, so..." Creating two more clones, the first clone had the new two remove Ino's hands from the sleeve of the shirt, allowing Rarity to take hold of the shirt fully. Deciding to be childish for a moment, the human-unicorn stuck her tongue out, infuriating Ino. Turning around, the group began to leave Ino, but not before the girl got in a few choice words.

"Fine, take it. You'll look hideous in in anyway." Rarity faltered for a moment, but refused to look back at the platinum blonde. However, Ino saw the quick flinch from the designer, and decided to press on. "But that's no surprise. Wearing _that_ dress for _shopping_? On a day like today? You have no sense of fashion, do you?" That did it. Rarity froze and Naruto saw every muscle on her clench with her fists, and her right eye began to twitch.

"I knew this wasn't going to end well," sighed Naruto as Rarity snapped around, the fires of hell blazing in her eyes.

"How DARE you make such a claim!" she practically screeched. She got right in Ino's face and the girl began to sweat. "I'll have you know, I know more about fashion then you could ever imagine. Though trying to pass off those rags you're wearing as clothing would take quite the imagination." Now her hands began to glow with magic, much like Twilight's when she used magic as a human.

"Let's see if we can't improve your wardrobe." Fabric and ribbons began flying from all over the store, quickly wrapping around Ino tightly, engulfing her whole body, constricting her. Fluttershy let out a small 'eep' and ducked behind the Naruto clone, who didn't blame the pegasus-girl in the slightest. He began to back away because the unicorn-turned-human was actually starting to scare him.

"MMMMMMMmmm!" Ino tried to scream, but the fabric tightly wrapped around her mouth let only muffled sounds escape. Rarity looked over her work and adopted a mock thinking-pose.

"Oh dear, you're right," she said. "It doesn't go with your eyes at all. I guess we'll just have to cover those up." Ino's eyes widened as more fabric began moving around her head, wrapping the rest of her, aside from the nose. Rarity wasn't _that_ cruel. When she was finished, Ino looked like a squirming mummy, wrapped in the finest fabrics and ribbons. "There," Rarity smiled sickeningly sweetly. "You look absolutely _fabulous_." Turning, she walked away with her head held high.

"That...was creepy," Naruto said as they left the store, having paid for the Rarity's 'inspiration.' Blushing, but not truly shaken, Rarity let out a little 'Hmph.'

"Serves her right, insulting my Fashion Sense," she said, though her face did begin to soften. "Though perhaps I did go overboard just a tad."

"A tad?" Naruto asked, giving Rarity a questioning look. He was prevented from saying more when he looked up to see several more clones leaping over buildings, and a multi-colored streak going across the sky. "Is Rainbow Dash flying without wings?" Spike and the girls, who also watched the pegasus-girl shoot overhead, nodded dumbly. "We should probably go find the others and find out what's going on."

Ino felt someone unwrapping her head. When her eyes readjusted to the light, she saw her pineapple-haired Nara teammate. "Shikamaru, good, get me out of here," she demanded, the Nara giving her a once over, knowing she couldn't have done this to herself.

"And what will you do if I do?" he asked, bored.

"We'll find the bitch that did this to me and kick her ass!" Shrieked the blonde. Shikamaru sighed, knowing she'd drag him into all of this. Standing up, he began to walk away. "What the hell are you doing, you Lazy-ass!?" Shouted Ino. "Get back here and untie me!" Shikamaru just whistled as he walked away, pretending not to have heard the still-bound girl. "SHIKAMARU NARA!"

"Well, it sounds like you all have had quite the day," Celestia said, having hearing the stories of the four ponies that were actually around. After meeting up with the Princesses at the Hokage Tower, and retrieving Konohamaru, group made their way up to the top of the Hokage Monument, looking out over the village as the sun began to set. It was a bit surreal to the royal sisters that it wasn't them controlling the shift from Day to Night. Really, the only thing that truly acted on its own in Equestria was the Everfree Forest.

The Ponies and Spike all nodded, while Naruto just sat on the ground, an ice-pack on his head, nursing the massive headache the day had been. That wasn't to say it hadn't been fun. He enjoyed the company of the ponies. They were almost always rather uplifting to be around. It was actually a rather enjoyable experience rooming at the library. Twilight was more often than not out with the other ponies, leaving the place plenty quiet for he and his clones to read. Besides that, he got to explore the town, hang out more with the girls. In particular, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack, who more often than not helped him sic the Cutie Mark Crusaders after Konohamaru. But the day had just been one mess after another, and combined with his clones, his head was pounding.

"I hope Dash and Pinkie get back here soon, so we can go back to Equestria and I can just go to bed," he said. No sooner did the words leave his mouth than an eruption of sand swirled behind them, drawing there attention, revealing Gaara, as well as the two missing pony girls.

"Woo Hoo!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "Again! Again!" Gaara rubbed his temples.

"I swear, Uzumaki, this one is related to you." Naruto would have responded, but he and the ponies were too preoccupied with gawking at the pink-haired pony-girl. Or more specifically, what she was wearing. Applejack looked at Rarity, watching the now slightly green girl swallow with some difficulty.

"Uh, Rarity? You Ok?" she asked.

"Fine," squeaked Rarity. "I just...I just threw up in my mouth a little bit..." Gone were the clothes that Pinkie Pie had been wearing, now replaced with the ungodly horror of a green spandex body-suit identical to Lee and Guy's.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you wearing?" asked Twilight asked, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Pinkie looked. She didn't seem to notice as she smiled an tugged at the material hugging her skin.

"Neat, huh? I got it from Lee and Guy. It's my Super Awesome Ninja Suit." When she announced that, a trumpet fanfare seemed to play from nowhere and confetti dropped. Naruto's head zipped all around, trying to find the source of the sound effects and paper shreds, but could find nothing.

"As your friend, Pinkie, please take that hideous outfit off," Rarity said, and Pinkie, instead of arguing, just nodded her head.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" she replied, giving her friend a mock salute and pulling off the spandex. But this left a different problem in it's wake. The fact that the girl was wearing absolutely nothing beneath...no clothes, no bra, no panties. While the ponies were for the most part indifferent, only wearing clothes on certain occasions, Naruto had a much larger reaction. He quickly covered Konohamaru's eyes, but couldn't stop himself from staring, his nose bleeding a bit. Pinkie noticed this and grew concerned. "Hey, Naruto, are you ok?" Shaking his head, Naruto took his gaze a way quickly, forcing himself not to stare at Pinkie's...oddly sexy human form, her perky breasts bouncing more than she normally did.

"I'm fine, Kinky-I mean...Pinkie," he replied, slipping on his own words. "Just please, put something on. I don't care if it's the spandex or what, but please." Pinkie looked confused, before reaching behind her back and pulling out the clothes she had arrived in. At this point, Naruto stopped questioning it. If Twilight and Rarity could use magic...if Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could fly...why couldn't Pinkie Pie defy the laws of reality here too. "So Gaara, you gonna come with us?" he asked as a way to change the subject. The Kazekage was silent for a moment before replying.

"Yes," he replied simply in his monotone. Celestia smiled at how delighted her sister looked at the declaration.

"You can stay at the palace with us," the Princess of the Sun announced. "Having one of you in Canterlot and one in Ponyville will better allow Luna and I to learn more about the Nations and your politics." Gaara nodded, seeing the reason behind both the lie and the telling of the lie. She lied so Naruto wouldn't become aware that he was being shipped off to protect him. But the lie itself was actually a very sound idea. Suna/Konoha and Equestria were allies now, and the sharing of information was part of the treaty.

"Can we get going already?" asked Naruto, rubbing his temples. Celestia had to stifle a laugh at the boy, who hadn't quite gotten used to the antics of her student and her friends.

"Twilight, if you would..." she said, and Twilight nodded, clasping her hands together, calling upon her magic to summon the portal home. A mist condensed in the air, beginning to swirl into the vortex between the Nations and Equestria. The princesses were the first to pass through, followed by Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Applejack and Spike were next, followed by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Naruto and Konohamaru went through, before finally Twilight leapt through, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Horn...Hooves...bags of clothes...all is right with the world," sighed Rarity, fixing her mane just a bit. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and both Princesses gave their wings a few flaps, apparently agreeing with the unicorn's sentiment. Applejack yawned slightly, before beginning to walk away.

"Well, ah had a mighty good time today, but ah think it's time fer me tah hit the hay," she said, tipping her hat to the Princesses, who nodded.

"I should go home as well," said Rarity. "I need to get these clothes home. I have an idea for a brand new line of clothing."

"How you holding up, Gaara?" asked Naruto, now looking over the newly transformed Unicorn. The Kaekage had a tan coat to match the color of his sand, and a red messy mane and tail, the kanji for 'Wind' on his flank, his status as Kazekage apparently recognized as his Cutie Mark. Beneath his mop of a mane, a horn sprung up, displacing the hair enough so that the 'love' tattoo adorning his forehead. Though he couldn't see it, a blush was quick to adorn the face of Princess Luna as she and her sister examined the new unicorn.

"It's going to be an adjustment, but I'll manage," he replied.

"Perhaps we should leave for the palace, sister," Luna suggested. "Allow Gaara the chance to settle in." Celestia smiled and nodded, getting in her chariot.

"I'll be waiting for your next report, Twilight," she said, as her chariot took off, Twilight waving.

"Bye Princess!" she shouted.

"I hope to see you around, Uzumaki." Gaara announced, joining Luna in her chariot, much to the Moon Princess's enjoyment.

"You know it," Naruto replied, as the two took off after Celestia. Saying goodbye to each other, the rest of the ponies decided to call it a day. By the time they got back to the Library, Spike was ready to sleep, plopping down in his basket. Konohamaru followed suit by sliding into his sleeping bag. But Twilight wasn't ready to sleep just yet. She pulled out her scrolls and began reading. She was determined to learn shadow clones, and here was her start. Naruto had no idea what he was getting into making Twilight Sparkle his unofficial student.

Chapter End

Hope you all enjoyed. And in case people were still wondering about the pairing, the official pairing is Naruto/Pinkie/Applejack.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	6. Chapter 6

So, a lot of you gave me flak about my note on the pairing last chapter, and for those I hadn't already answered, I do indeed have a well planned and thought out reason for the pairing being Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and that reason is as follows.

First of all, to me, they both represent the extremes of Naruto's own personality. Pinkie the energetic, excitable, mischievous prankster with a good heart. And on the flip side to ground Pinkie, we have Applejack, the down-to-earth pony (pun intended), who is hard-working, trustworthy (a little stubborn) and honest to a fault. Secondly, while all the girls could in theory make a good pairing, as I stated, they each have certain qualities that need balanced out, so either way, I feel this needed to be a two-girl marem. And I decided to pair Gaara with Luna for two reasons. Reason 1, I feel like they'd understand each other better, and reason two, Luna is the Guardian of Dreams, and Shukaku possess Gaara by attacking his soul while he sleeps.

Does that answer any questions or concerns. Contrary to what a few of you believe, I do indeed know what I'm doing here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony

Naruto's ear twitched as the sleeping shinobi-pony heard the sound of small hooves across the floor. Opening his eyes, he watched, still in a sleepy stupor, as Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom flew seemingly in slow motion, coming in for a landing on his stomach, knocking the wind out of the earth pony.

"Hey, Naruto, is Konohamaru around?" Scootaloo asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" continued Sweetie Belle. "We wanna see if he'll come with us and help us get our Cutie Marks." Naruto sighed and shook his head, before springing out of bed, causing the three fillies to be sent to the ceiling, screaming, before coming down for a far more graceful landing on Naruto's back, the pony now standing and carrying them down the library stairs.

"Well, considering I've been sleeping, I haven't actually _seen_ Konohamaru, however, I believe Fluttershy managed to convince him to help oversee her animals while she helps Angel recover from his broken foot," he said, yawning.

Flashback

_Naruto, Konohamaru, Twilight, and Spike had all gathered at Fluttershy's cottage for lunch as they tried to explain why the Everfree Forest was so terrifying. He wasn't impressed._

"_Alright, the monsters in the forest, I could see you being afraid of. The whole 'nature working on its own' thing, not so much," Naruto said, his assistant nodding in agreement._

"_Well, yes, but in our defense, nature works on its own...well, naturally in your world," Twilight responded. "It's not like that in Equestria. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are responsible for raising the sun and moon. The Pegasus ponies are responsible for making weather, and the earth ponies are the ones who grow things." Nobody noticed the pair of rabbit ears pop up behind the table, rather close to Spike's sandwich._

"_Still, isn't nature, by definition, _supposed_ to be natural?" Naruto questioned. Twilight was about to __retort, but she then quirked an eyebrow, seeming to think about it for a second before shaking those thoughts from her head. As Naruto smirked and the unicorn glared, Spike reached for his sandwich at the exact same time as a tiny rabbit's paw. None of the four ponies paid this any mind._

"_So, um, Naruto..." said Fluttershy, tripping over her words. "'d love to know more about the summon animals. They sound fascinating." Naruto laughed._

"_They usually are, unless they're trying to eat you," he replied, getting a quirked eyebrow. Deciding to elaborate, still not noticing the dragon and bunny beginning to form an almost cartoonish big ball of violence, he continued. "My teacher once _purposely_ used a technique to trap us in the mouth, throat, and stomach of the giant mountain toad. Then there was that time I actually _was_ eaten by a snake summon, but I got out of that by cloning myself so many times in its stomach that it burst." Twilight looked ready to puke while Fluttershy gasped in horror. Trying to diffuse a situation before it began, he added "The snake summon lived, it just had to return to the summon realm to heal." Sure it was a lie, but he had already learned that if there was one thing that made Fluttershy angry, it was harm coming to animals...any animals. He relaxed when Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief, though he could still tell she was miffed._

"_Ugh, and I thought Snakes were scary before. I'd hate to meet one of those giant snake summons," Twilight said with a shiver._

"_I'm sure they can't be that bad," Fluttershy countered, but she was met with a deadpan look from both Naruto and Twilight._

"_The Boss Snake, Manda, demands sacrifices...not just blood, but living sacrifices, to summon him, and some high ranked members of the snake clan do as well," Naruto said. "I hate to break it to you Fluttershy, but some animals are mean. Some are downright demons." The ladies and Konohamaru saw his eye twitch and he rubbed his temples with his hooves._

"_You ok?" asked Twilight, and Naruto nodded._

"_Just a headache...a very _big_ headache." A crash was heard, finally drawing attention to the escalating fight between Angel and Spike._

"_Angel!/Spike!" shouted Fluttershy and Twilight respectively, rushing in to separate the two, but not before the bunny put his foot across Spike's rear so hard they could hear a sickening crunch, and the white rabbit winced as it now hopped on only one foot._

"_That bunny just kicked a dragon's ass...figuratively and literally..." Konohamaru stated, mouth agape. Naruto just nodded dumbly._

"_Nature is so fascinating," he said as Fluttershy rushed around her cottage to prepare her first-aid supplies._

Flashback End

"And as much as I'd love to help you girls wrangle up a colt-friend, I don't think Fluttershy would appreciate her help suddenly vanishing." The Crusaders looked a little down about that, but Apple Bloom suddenly smiled and climbed onto the stallion's head.

"Hey, do ya wanna help us find our cutie marks?" she asked sweetly. Naruto just shook his head. Such obsession with these markings. He looked at his own, the red spiral he knew was the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, his long dead family. He had found out about them in his travels with Jiraiya, who himself revered them as the greatest fuuinjutsu masters of their time. It made it all the more special to know he was from a great clan. He smiled a sad smile. It was only after learning about them, that he managed to grill the Pervy Sage enough to spill the beans on his parents.

"Yeah, come on, Big Bro," begged Scootaloo. The pegasus filly, after learning more about shinobi, no doubt Konohamaru's revenge for always sicking the girls on him, had begun looking up to the blonde almost like she did Rainbow Dash. He enjoyed her company. She was like he was, when he was younger. Always ready for action, to get the respect and admiration she craved. The first time he called her 'little sister' she was hooked. Being an only child, she never had what Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom had.

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to help you three out with that," Naruto said, eliciting a few groans and 'awwwws' from the trio. "Besides, I have places to be."

"But Naruto, you an' Konohamaru already _had_ your cutie marks when y'all came here. And Applejack said humans ain't got cutie marks o' their own, so you _gotta_ know how to get one." Naruto sighed as he heard the reasoning behind the Crusaders' request, and their reasoning wasn't necessarily off. He had read up on the cutie marks, and while to him they didn't seem so important, to the ponies, it was quite possibly one of, if not the most important moment of their lives when they received their marks.

"And that's because Konohamaru, Gaara, and I, all know what exactly it is that make us special." The girls all scoffed. They knew from asking Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, that some form of sappy story was bound to come from this. Booorrrrriiiinnnnggg.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we learned all about this in school. The Cutie Mark represents a pony's special talent. What we need is to figure out which talent is ours." Naruto rolled his eyes as the fillies leapt from his back and exited the library with him, heading into town so Naruto could get some breakfast before heading to Sweet Apple Acres. While he would apparently receive a monthly stipend of bits for acting as an ambassador to the Nations,and as a bonus would soon be getting his own place for he and Konohamaru to live, he found himself in need of spending money. After a week of boredom, he decided to get a job...but not knowing what he'd be good at, he decided to take any and all that came his way. He became something of a hired hand, doing odd jobs, just like the genin and chuunin do in the Hidden Villages, and he would work out a price for his services, always making sure never to over-charge.

Unfortunately for the Apple's, the harvest was going rather slowly, so Applejack decided as long as Naruto was willing to do the random jobs, she could afford to pay him a few bits to buck some trees to get them back on schedule. Naruto was against being paid for that particular job, seeing as he didn't want to be charging his friends, but the Pony was as stubborn as a mule, saying if he didn't accept the pay, she wouldn't accept the help. That stubborn pride reminded him of someone, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out who.

Stopping at Sugarcube Corner, Naruto smiled at the Pink Pony behind the counter. "Hey Pinkie Pie," he said with a slight wave of the hoof to the mare, excited as ever for her friend to stop in. "I'll just have a chocolate-chip muffin, please...you girls want anything?" He directed the last question at the crusaders.

"Chocolate Cupcake please!" Scootaloo said.

"Make it two," chimed in Sweetie Belle.

"Ah don't know," said Apple Bloom. "Applejack don't like it when ah eat sweets this early." Naruto scoffed.

"Applejack isn't here now, is she? And I won't tell if Pinkie won't," he said, and the pink earth pony let loose a giggle, snorting a bit with her laughter, while running her hoof over her mouth as a way to say her lips were sealed.

"The secret is safe with me, Ponies," she said, and Apple Bloom smiled.

"Then ya better make it three chocolate cupcakes," she said, bumping hooves with Naruto. Maybe a little sugar rush would make Applejack think twice before being so stubborn. As Pinkie handed them the treats and Naruto conversely handed her the payment, she stopped them from leaving just yet.

"Don't forget Naruto, you promised to come by tomorrow and taste the new recipes I've been working on," she said. Naruto turned and flashed her a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it, Pinkie," he said. "I never break a promise." The two ponies gave each other a mock salute, before breaking out into silly faces and laughing. After spending the last two weeks with the ponies, in particular the six mares representing the 'Elements of Harmony,' or whatever they were called, Naruto found himself being more and more upbeat and happy, and it showed.

"Anyway," he said as they continued to walk. "Gaara, because of being the Kazekage, the wind-shadow, leader of the Hidden Sand Village, has our symbol for 'Wind' as his cutie mark. His desire to help and protect the people of his village is what makes him special. Konohamaru's dream, similarly, is to become the Hokage, leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, like his grandfather. He wants to protect the village and live up to the legacy his grandfather left. His cutie mark is the symbol of the leaf village, Konoha, for which he was named." He really had the attention of the three fillies now. "What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that your cutie mark isn't necessarily about seeking out for what you can do. It's about who you are as an individual."

"Come on, bro," groaned Scootaloo. "You sound like everyone else." Naruto rolled his eyes and ruffled her mane, much to the pegasus' irritation.

"Did you ever think that the reason that we all sound the same is because we all know what we're talking about?" replied Naruto.

"But that's so boring!" Scootaloo pouted.

"Just be patient, my little pega-sis," said Naruto, chuckling at his little play on words. "When it happens, it happens. And someday, you'll be telling little blank-flanks the same thing we've all been telling you three."

"How'd you become an expert in two weeks, Naruto?" Sweetie Belle asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"I read...a lot..." It wasn't really a lie. It was mainly his clones doing the actual reading though. Being careful so that he wouldn't go comatose from information overload, he had still managed to read nearly a quarter of the Ponyville library, and it was making Twilight Sparkle all the more eager to learn about chakra so he could possibly teach her how to do the same.

"So what does your cutie mark mean?" Scootaloo asked, and once again, Naruto took a look at the red spiral on his flank.

"Well, that's complicated," he replied. "The Whirlpool Spiral could have multiple meanings, depending on who knows me. It could be a way to say I'm a little chaotic and random. Back home I was known as the Number one, hyper-active, knucklehead ninja." The three fillies giggled.

"Sounds like yer related to Pinkie Pie," Apple Bloom laughed, and Naruto sighed, grumbling a little bit about how the red-maned filly was the second one to say such a thing.

"Or..." he continued, trying to get back on topic. "It could have to do with my family, as the spiral is the symbol of my mother's family, and I've been trying to live up to them and my parents since I found out about them." The group arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, and the Crusaders left Naruto to his business. Moving into the orchard, Naruto found Applejack easily enough, and she was more than happy to see the stallion.

"Howdy there, Naruto," she greeted with a smile. "Am I glad to see you. But uh...ain't ya a little early?" The earth pony just chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda had a Cutie Mark Crusader Wake-up call," he replied, and the apple farmer just laughed with him.

"Sorry 'bout that," she replied. "Those three can be a hoof-ful." Naruto nodded, reassuring her that he wasn't upset with her little sister. However, that was neither here, nor there, and since he had never actually done any apple-bucking, he had to have Applejack show him how it was done. She was quite impressed at how quickly he got it down. At first, he couldn't even cause the apples to sway, but with the application of chakra into his hind legs, he sent every apple falling. The Mare whistled, showing just how impressed she really was.

"Well, that's one down," she announced, before motioning with her front hooves the massive number of trees they had yet to go. "But we still got a lot to go if we're gonna get the harvest back on track."

"Well, how about I speed things along," he replied, channeling his chakra and clapping his hooves together, imagining in his mind the cross-shaped symbol used for the shadow clone jutsu. Applejack had to step back in shock and awe at the hundred clones now standing at a tree each.

"Ah...ah knew you could copy yourself...but ah didn't know y'all could make this many!" she exclaimed, and Naruto just chuckled with glee as he gave the mare a big smile.

"Please," he said "Don't go underestimating me. I can make at least ten times this many clones before I start to tire." The farm mare was flabbergasted. To say the work went quite a bit faster than Applejack expected was a severe understatement. She had never seen so much bucking get done in such a short period of time. At the rate they were working, the harvest was not only back on schedule, they would finish ahead of time. And less time in the orchard meant more time selling the product, which meant more money for the farm.

"Dang. Ah really should be paying you more," Applejack said, and Naruto groaned, bucking another tree as he did so.

"Come on, AJ, we've been through this. You're a friend, so I shouldn't even be charging you. All those friendship reports Twilight goes on about and you haven't learned that friends are supposed to help each other?"

"I know that, but you need help too. You need these bits until you start getting paid for being an ambassador. I know y'all ain't comfortable havin' Twilight payin' fer your food and such." Naruto growled. While he hated to admit it, the stubborn Mare did have a point.

"Well, then pay me what we agreed, and that'll be the end of it," he announced, but Applejack shook her head.

"With all the help you're givin' us? You deserve way more than that."

"But this is nothing. It's not a big effort to make this many clones, and it's not like I have to feed them," Naruto argued, but Applejack would hear nothing of it.

"But you're still gettin' the work done, and fast too," she rebuffed. "Ah feel like you're gettin' cheated, and as the Element of Honesty, ah ain't havin' none of that." The two were now quite literally butting heads.

"You'll pay me what we agreed upon, and no more," grunted Naruto, pressing harder to try and force the stubborn mare back, but she matched his strength.

"Ah'm payin' you what y'all earned!" she replied through grit teeth.

"I refuse to accept," Naruto growled.

"And ah refuse your refusal!" Applejack proclaimed, her voice starting to raise.

"Am I interrupting something?" The eyes of Stallion and Mare both looked to the side to see Konohamaru leaning against a tree, snickering at the two. Realizing why exactly the colt was chuckling, they pulled their faces apart, cheeks reddened. "Do you two wanna be alone so you can finish your lovers' spat?" As the younger shinobi laughed, he didn't take notice of the tick mark appearing on the face of his boss until said ninja wrapped a hoof around him.

"Excuse me for a second," he told Applejack, who like himself was thoroughly irritated with Konohamaru's teasing. In a swirl of wind, the two had vanished, leaving behind only a few drifting leaves.

The two appeared outside the clubhouse of the three Cutie Mark Crusaders. Konohamaru's eyes went wide and he frantically pleaded with Naruto. But it was all for naught as Naruto unleashed a mighty mule-kick sending the younger ninja flying inside, causing squeals of delight from the three fillies. The blonde snickered a bit, before using the shunshin to return to Applejack. Unfortunately, when he got back, two sacs of bits were thrown at him. Twisting and knocking them back over to Applejack, he glared.

"I told you, only what we agreed on. I'm not gonna charge a friend as much as anyone else," he said. Applejack shared his glare.

"And ah told you, you need the bits more 'n we do, least til y'all are settled in," she said, kicking the bags of bits back at the blonde, who caught the first, before adding only the amount the two had earlier discussed into his own wallet. He then promptly dropped the rest on the ground and began trotting away, prompting wide-eyes from the farm pony, before they narrowed again and she growled. "That stallion is as stubborn as a mule."

"Eeyup," a new voice agreed, her brother Big Macintosh, who had watched the whole scene. "'Course, he ain't the only pony. You ain't exactly a very easy pony to deal with either. Or did y'all forget about that, Ms. Ah-can-harvest-all-them-apples-by-myself?" Her brother rarely spoke more than a few words, but Applejack had to admit, when he did speak, he usually had a point. She had the decency to look sheepish, before grabbing the discarded bags of bits and taking off after the stallion.

Big Mac just shook his head, before trotting off in the opposite direction. "One o' these days I'm gonna have to have a looooooong talk with that Mare."

Chapter end.

So, sorry to everyone, this was somewhat of a crappy place to end, but I find myself...distracted. I, as I'm sure many of you know, am more...susceptible to the flow of ideas, and it makes it difficult to find any form of focus. Add in my work schedule, and you have the perfect shit-storm. While writing this chapter alone, I have begun typing many others, including, but not limited too

-My long-awaited Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover  
-A crossover with the classic film 'Kiki's Delivery Service'  
-A child Naruto ends up in the Marvel universe and falls under the care of Sue Storm  
-A Naruto/Batman crossover that sees an insane Naruto who acts almost like a cross of Zsasz from the Arkham games, and Joker from 'The Dark Knight'  
-The next chapter of my Wolverine!Naruto story (with a possibility of another shinobi becoming a Deadpool/Lady Deadpool type character later on)  
-The next chapters of both Tinker Bell and Green Goblin

And one other, that can only be described as follows:

One year ago, an elite Anbu squad was sent to prison for crimes they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from this maximum-security facility and have moved underground. Today, still wanted by the Hidden Leaf, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if nobody else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire...the A-team (Dun dundun duuuuuun...dundun, dunnnnnnn)

Anyways, I'm an EXTREMELY busy guy, but should any of you have any questions about this, or any other story, I try to promptly reply to any reviews or PM's to answer said questions

Also, be sure to go on my profile and follow the link to my youtube channel. Made a Tribute Video to X-23 from X-men Evolution and I'd really like you guys to see it, because it turned out fantastic.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
